Creatures
by Silent-Fangirl
Summary: In a world were humans are kill everyday by creatures that were thought to be fictional, like vampires, and werewolves, humans form and army known as the hunters. Hunters slather any creature that forms a threat against humans. Werewolves are their main target, bring the species to almost endangered. In a lust for revenge one werewolf seeks out the best hunter Alexander Hamilton
1. Bloodlust

Chapter One- Bloodlust

Even with all the pain he's been through in his life time, it was nothing compared to agony he was in now. All he could do was stare up at the night sky and gasp for air as blood continually made its way up out of his mouth. He couldn't even hear him sobbing next to him, with the ringing in his ears. The man pulled Alex closer to him, he could now hear that he's been mumbling the whole time.

"I'm so sorry, Thomas whispered into his ear.

Alex took a deep sigh as he wiped the blood from his knife. "well that one less creature roaming this world." He paused, turned giving the beast a hard kick, he always did have a bad habit of getting cocky about killing a creature, just to realize that it was still alive. It remained still, reassuring Alex. He scrunched his face hoping to block the stench of the werewolf's corpse. "These mutts never smell any better, even when dead they're disgusting."

"Has it ever occurred to you that the wolves are getting so aggressive because of you and your people?" a soft voice questioned.

Alex tucked his knife away as he looked up to see a pale, thin, black haired girl sitting up in a tree. "Hello Elizabeth," he greeted.

Eliza sighed, she swung her body off the tree. Landing and walked over fixing up Alexander's outfit. "At the rate, you little hunters are working, you are going to wipe out the werewolves."

"We had an agreement," Alex said coldly

Eliza glared as she pulled at the strings on his poncho causing Alex to give out a small gasp. "My sisters and I agreed to let you hunters control the werewolves, not kill them into extinction."

Eliza stepped back allowing Alex to fix his poncho. "You girls agreed because the werewolves were causing multiple species of animals to go extinct. And now they've grown a taste for humans." Alex replied.

Eliza shrugged "Hunters, wolves, you both have a disgusting taste for the other creatures' blood." Alex's responds were silence. "Alright Alexander, I'm just going to leave you with this warning, if all you taste is the blood of the creatures you hate, you may become the same if not worse than them."

"What?" Alex questioned. Eliza chuckled walking up to Alex, she pulled his hood up, she smiled then quickly kissed Alex on the cheek, then turned and walked away.

"Damn forest nymphs," Alex mumbled, his began to fix his hood stopping when the stench of the corpse reached his nose again. "Uck, damn stinky mutt. I'm leaving you here!" He spat, "leave it as a warning for your friends, or a feast for the other animals and creature." Alex chuckled to himself unaware of the creature watching him from afar.

"You're back!" a young boy shouted as he ran up to Alex as he entered the village.

"Hello Phillip," Alex greeted as he rubbed curly brown hair his hair.

"How did it go; did you get that dirty mutt?" Phillip questioned.

"Of course!" Alex exclaimed, "did you forget who you were talking to!"

Philip laughed, "man I can't wait until I can out and show those creatures what I can do!"

Alex couldn't help but smile, "eventually but, now you're too young to even leave the village."

Philip sigh, "yeah I know."

Alex gave a soft smile as he pat Philip on the back, "you should go back, you can't become a hunter if you don't train." Philip looked up at Alex giving him a wide smile before running off. Alex smiled until Philip was out of sight letting him drop the smile, sighing before continued walking through out the village.

Alex remember stories he heard as a child about how human use to rule the land, but steadily and over time different creatures that were once to have thought to had been just legends started to emerge. The humans feared them and began to try to kill them. However, it was made clear that the creatures were much stronger and killed off hundreds of humans until the remaining fled off. All the remaining humans now live in a hidden remote village with the nearest forest miles away. It wasn't until decades later that the hunters were finally formed. An army of elite hunters to take down the bastards that nearly wiped out humans.

However, the agreement with the forest nymphs happens not that long ago. The three sisters, Angelica, Elizabeth, and Peggy began to worry as some of the more savage creature began to hunt some species of animal into extinction. They agreed to that if the hunters help regulate the population of the animals, they will supply the humans with food from the forest.

Alex ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down on his bed. He paused as he heard a low rustle outside his tent. Alex slowly stood up from his bed. He twitched as he noticed a shadow creeping around his tent. Why would somebody be sneaking around his tent. Alex slowly walked out of his tent, gradually looking around. "Philip?" Alex called, the boy always tended to sneak to his tent. Alex held his breath as the wind was his only response. He gradually walked backwards into his tent, he paused before turning back around to be greeted by a dark brown wolf inside of his tent.

Alex gasped, he quickly turned around heading for the exit. He hit the ground as the wolf grabbed his leg by it's mouth, dragging him back into the tent. "Fuck," Alex sneered as he began to repeatedly kick the wolf in the chest. The thick furred wolf growled as it quickly flipped its body making Alex's leg twist until he heard a snap. Alex screamed to only chock as the wolf jumped onto his chest. Alex quickly grabbed the creatures head slamming it against his, causing the wolf to whine allowing Alex to push it off him. He quickly flipped over grabbing a small knife from under his bed. He turned back over just in time to see the wolf lunge at him. Alex quickly shoved the blade into the belly of the creature then pushing it away from him once again. The wolf lied stiff on the ground. Alex didn't hesitate as he attempted to stand up to only collapse back down. Alex grunt as he clawed his way out of the tent. He barely made it out of the tent before his body gave out. He couldn't even attempt to gather more strength before he was dragged back. He was flipped onto his back to see a tall dark man kneeling over him. The creature had large yellow eyes with thin black pilpuls. His large curly hair held a pair of matching wolf ears that twitched with his heavy breathing. It stood up tall, arching it's back. Alex gaged as he watched the knife shift within the creature's chest as it moved. The werewolf took a deep breath then pulled the knife out their chest. It grunted and gasped kneeling over. It took a deep breath as it sat back up lifting the knife over its head. In a last burst of energy Alex screamed as loud as he could attempt to punch and claw at the werewolf.

The wolf screamed baring it's fanged teeth, "you will pay for you sins!" The creature quickly shoved the blood-soaked knife into Alex's chest. Alex gasped his fingers twitch as he struggled to grab the knife the wolf held in his chest. His whole body began to shake as his vision began to blur. All he saw was the wolf grin before he choked up blood blinding him then he finally pasted out.

A/N: This Creature AU is owned by a user on Tumblr: Bunny-yams


	2. Mistakes and Regret

Chapter 2- Mistakes and Regret

A dark-skinned vampire sat up in the tree as he watched the were wolf limp into the forest. He turned his head as he noticed the wolf dragging something behind him.

"Tom Tom!" the vampire shouted jumping off the tree.

"Not now Lafayette," he groaned, Thomas dropped what he carried behind him. "Its been a long night."

Lafayette walked up to Thomas, "you smell weird."

"Its most likely not me you're smelling," Thomas stated gesturing behind him. Lafayette leaned over, giving a slight gasp when he saw the limp and blood soaked body.

"Is that a-"

"Yes," Thomas sighed as he pulled his blood-soaked shirt off. He paused noticing something hiding behind the trees. "John Laurens get your ass out here, I can see you!"

Slowly the freckle faces were wolf emerged from out from behind the thick trees. "what is that?"

"I think it's a human," Lafayette replied, he leaned in closer giving the body another sniff, "but I'm not sure."

"Of course, it's a human!" Thomas exclaimed, "I dragged it out of the village myself!" Thomas gasped quickly realizing what he said. He scrunched his face as the two other creatures stared at him in shock.

"You found the humans' village?" John said slowly.

"How?" Lafayette shouted.

"That not important, I have a problem and it's lying right there," Thomas shouted gestured to the body.

John sighed rolling his eyes, "calm down would you." He walked over to the body, he dropped to his knees leaning over it. He slowly got closer until their faces were almost touching.

"What happened?" Lafayette asked.

Thomas sighed, "just wanted to sneak into the village, kill one of them hoping that maybe they'll stop. But it didn't work, I shoved a fucking knife in their chest."

"Ouch," Lafayette commented.

"Basturd deserved it," Thomas sneered, "the human stabbed me with the same knife."

John slowly turned his head, "seriously? You took a knife that was soaked in your blood and stabbed the human with it?"

"Yeah so what?" Thomas shrugged.

John breathed ready to tell him when a low groan stopped him. The three creatures held their breath as they stared at the human.

"Fuck," the human mumbled as he began to open his eyes.

"He's gone, nobody knows where he is!" Philip sobbed.

Aaron Burr, a fellow hunter and somebody that Alex would call his friend, slowly pat Philip's head as the young boy soaked his shirt in tears. "I'm sure he's fine, Alexander probably just ran off to hunt more creatures.

Philip quickly lifted his head off him, clearly offended by Aaron's disinterested toned. "His tent is covered in blood," Philip argued, "and they think that some of it is werewolf blood."

"I'm sure that's not true,' Aaron reassured, "none of the creature can fine the village, and even if they did there are always hunters guarding the boarders.

Philip took a deep sigh as he stood up. He turned away staring in the distance. "I'm going to find him."

"You're a child," Aaron stated. Philip didn't respond, remaining silent. Aaron sighed, standing up and walking away.

Eliza took a deep breath as she stared at the body they dropped in front of her.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"Who?" Eliza asked.

"Maria Reynolds, Maria the witch," John stated, "you know. Your girlfriend."

Eliza's eyes widen as her face burned red, "how do you know?"

John widely smirked, "Peggy loves talking about you two."

Eliza held a cold smile, "I'll kill her," she sneered through her teeth.

"Yeah, yeah," John pushed, "come on."

Eliza sighed, "Maria!" She shouted causing John and Thomas to flinch.

"Yes," a soft voice replied. John, Thomas, and Lafayette turned to see a timid, tan girl dressed in multiple shades in red and a witch like hat. Eliza's only responds was her pointing to the body. Maria timid expression slowly turned to anger as she approached the body. The four creatures stood silently until she surprised them by starting to stomp on the face of the human.

"Maria!" Eliza exclaimed pulling her away from the body.

"My god," Thomas mumbled.

"Sorry," Eliza apologized, "She really doesn't like any of the humans.

"Well not everybody can sell out to the humans," Thomas commented.

Eliza glared, then turned to John. "Okay now what do you want?"

"Thomas is a fucking idiot who stabbed a human with a knife cover in his blood," John explained causing Thomas to growl at him.

"Okay," Maria mumbled asking John to continue.

"and now he wants to know why the human isn't dead."

Eliza and Maria exchanged looks, "cross contamination," they stated in unison.

"What?" Thomas questioned.

"He's not dead because you infected his blood with yours, and I'm going to assume he's now slowly dying, because your blood is causing his body to slowly shut down," Maria explained.

"Okay," Thomas said slowly.

"Maybe you should just go dump the human back in the village," Lafayette suggested.

"Wait, you took Alexander from the village," Eliza stated in surprised.

"Alexander?" Maria questioned.

Eliza gave an awkward cough turning away from Maria. "Jefferson just take him back okay."

"What!" Thomas exclaimed, "why me?"

"Because it's all your fault!" Eliza exclaimed startling everybody. She then grabbed Maria by the hand running off.

Thomas' ears twitched as the human, who be carried on his back, breathed down his neck. "Damn it Eliza," Thomas mumble as he shifted his shoulders to pull Alex higher on his back.

"S-sorry," Alex mumbled into Thomas' back.

He stopped, looking over his shoulder, to see him shifting and groaning making it harder for Thomas to hold him. "Stupid humans, we wouldn't have this problem if you would've just kept to yourselves," Thomas groaned. He stopped as the village came into view. Thomas bit his lip, staring up at the borders of the village, it looked as if they doubled the guards.

"Philip! Philip!" A thin, short, dark skinned girl shouted as she ran up to Philip.

"Theodosia," Philip called as she reached him.

"They found him!" Theodosia announced.

"What?" Philip mumbled. Theodosia rolled her eyes quickly grabbing Philip's hand running off with him.

"Alexander!" Philip exclaimed as he rushed into the tent. He froze in the doorway as he stared at Alex lying lifeless in the bed. Theodosia walked in to see Philip kneeling at the side of the bed holding Alex's arm. Watching him mumbled, rubbing his face into his arm. She wanted to smile but something concerned her, and she felt like it had something to do with the man lying in front of her.

A/N:

Creature AU is owned by Tumblr user bunny-yams


	3. What Are You Afraid Of?

Chapter 3- What Are You Afraid Of?

"Are you sure I can't be there while you're changing his bandages?" Philip asked as him and Theodosia quickly walked through the village.

Theodosia sighed shifting her arms to hold the medical supplies better, "fine, but you have to stay away from him. You know I'm not allowed to let you in."

Irritated from having to watch her struggle, Philip snatches some of the supplies from her arms. "I don't know why I can't see him. They know how much Alex means to me, he's practically a father to me!" Theodosia stopped, her gaze held on Philip. "What?" Philip questioned. She shook her head, then continued walking.

"Stay there," Theodosia instructed as they walked into the tent. Philip sighed as he made a seat for himself on a nearby table.

"Theo, do you think he'll be okay?" Philip asked.

Theodosia paused as she began to pull off Alex's bandages. "Of course."

"It's been almost two weeks, and there's not even any signs on him waking up," Philip stated.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Theodosia reassured.

"I don't know," Philip mumbled turning away.

Theodosia sighed as she returned to changing the bandages. She reached over to grab clean one when she felt someone tightly grab her arm. She quickly turned around to see Alex staring back at her. Theodosia inhaled a sharp breath as she stared into his eyes. His cold and clammy hand twitched as it held her arm, while his foggy eyes, full of vibrant red vain, stared back unmoving. Alex's grip tightened causing Theodosia to chock back. Until her throat began to burn, she couldn't handle it anymore, she finally breathed letting out an ear-piercing scream.

The heavy winds howled pulling Angelica's dark curly hair back. "Jefferson!" she shouted. The wolf's ears twitched as he stood up from under the tree. Thomas gave out a low whine when Angelica pulled him down to her level by his thick hair. "How?" She hissed.

"How what?" Thomas asked as he pulled at her hands, trying to get her to let go of him.

"How did you find the humans' village?" She sneered.

"Angie, sweetie, you and your sister aren't the only ones smart enough to know where the humans are located," Thomas smirked.

Angelica scoffed letting go of Thomas. "I knew letting Peggy see that wolf was a bad idea."

"Leave the girl alone, her and Laurens have nothing to do with how I found the village," Thomas stated as he fixed his hair.

"You wolves are really something," Angelica scoffed.

"And you forest nymphs are a bunch of pretentious bitch," Thomas sneered.

Angelica let out a loud growl as she grabbed Jefferson by the shirt collar pulling him back down to her level. "Listen here, you disgusting mutt, if I catch you going anywhere near the human village again I, will, skin you!"

Thomas smirk, "so quick witted."

Angelica scoffed as she pushed Thomas back, "you're on thin ice Jefferson, along with your whole species!" She received no response, just a dumbass smirk for the tall wolf.

"Theo! Theo! Theodosia" Philip called as he chased the young girl through the village.

Theodosia stopped turning to Philip, he was taken back by the tears streaming down the girls face. "Philip, just no!"

"What happened?" Philip asked. Theodosia only shook her head wildly. "Theo," Philip called in a softer tone placing his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

Theodosia sighed collecting herself, "there's something wrong about Alexander."

"What do you mean?" Philip asked.

"I-I don't, I mean I don't know exactly," Theodosia mumbled.

Philip sighed dropping his hands, "I think your overacting."

"Philip wait!" Theodosia called as Philip walked away. Philip stopped still facing away from Theodosia. "I don't think you should go near him, you might get hurt." She got no response, Philip just walked away.

Theodosia fingers twitch as she felt pain strike her arm. The young girl looked down pulling up her sleeve, she watched blood escape down her arm. She lifted it up to see five small cuts on her arm. She slowly pulled her sleeve back down looking back at the tent where Alex resides.

"Philip Schuyler, please stay safe," Theodosia whispered.

"Theodosia," Burr called as he walked into the tent, seeing her sitting on her bed reading in candle light.

"Hello dad," she greets closing her book.

"You okay sweetie?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

Theodosia paused, cocking her head. "What do you mean?" she finally spoke immediately knowing what she said didn't quite answer what he asked.

Aaron raised his eyebrows rethinking what his daughter said. "Well I heard some people say that they saw the Schuyler boy chasing you, and that you were crying."

Theodosia eyes widen as she held shocked, embarrassed expression. "Oh, Philip scared me, he was just trying to apologize. You know how much of a crybaby I can be sometimes," Theodosia lied, unsure why she was even lying.

Aaron chuckled wrapping his arm around Theodosia pulling her closer, "Sweetheart you're not a cry baby."

"Well I'm not the bravest," Theodosia stated pulling away from her dad and standing up. "It's definitely one of the reasons I'm not a hunter."

"You don't need to be a hunter, you're too smart, its best for you to use your skill in another way." Burr claimed.

"Father, you're a hunter." Theodosia stated placing her hands on her hips.

Aaron sighed, "Theodosia, you're not a baby, and you definitely don't need to be a hunter." He stood up, quickly gave Theodosia a hug the walked away stopped at the doorway. "Love you."

Theodosia sighed, "love you too." She then walked outside watching her dad walk away. She was waiting for her dad to get out of sight, however a stray noise in the distance caught her attention. She sauntered towards the strange noise but stopped when she noticed Philip running around. Theodosia quickly hid behind a nearby tent. She ran from place to place to keep up with Philip. Theodosia stopped once she realized where he was heading.

She cursed to herself as she watched Philip quickly scan her surrounds then ran into the tent Alexander was in. "Damn it Philip," she sneered as she ran in after him.


End file.
